marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kron Stone (Earth-928)
, 's School | Relatives = Tiberius Stone (grandfather, deceased); Tyler Stone (father, deceased); Nancy Stone (mother, deceased); Miguel O'Hara (half-brother); Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Nueva York, United States of America | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mass Murderer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Pat Mills; Tony Skinner; Tom Morgan | First = Punisher 2099 Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Last = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 41 | Quotation = As I live and breathe or what'ever' it is... I do... Miguel O'Hara... and Tyler Stone... together again. We... I''' get to '''kill you at the same time... How awfully... awfully... considerate. To show my appreciation... I'll kill you slowly. | Speaker = Venom | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 35 | HistoryText = Kron Stone is the older half-brother of Miguel O'Hara (they share the same father, Tyler Stone). Kron has always been a bully and takes enjoyment in other people's pain. The relationship between the two is so conflicted that Miguel tried to kill his brother. In his introduction, Stone gave the orders to have Jake Gallows' family killed. Gallows found Stone and fatally wounded him with a knife and dumped his body into the sewer. Following the altercation Kron lay dying in the sewer, his body brushed up against a black ball. The ball then bonded with him and formed a new Venom. The symbiote was described as having mutated over the years, and displayed new abilities in this timeline, including acidic blood and saliva. With this new power, Stone sought to emotionally torture Miguel -- whom Kron never discovered was his half-brother -- by hurting those close to him, going so far as to kill Miguel's former love Dana. The future Spider-Man and Venom fought, and Spider-Man was the victor. After the fight he had the town turn on sonics through all of the speakers, thus neutralizing Venom. They then brought him back to the lab for study. It was revealed that the symbiote bonded with Kron on a molecular level, giving Kron an amorphous physiology that allowed his body to take on the properties of the symbiote itself. Later, after the symbiote was separated from Kron, it merged with Roman the Sub-Mariner who fled to the ocean and is never seen again . It was later shown that part of the symbiote is at the Alchemax lab for studying. | Powers = Kron has all the powers of Spider-Man, such as super strength and agility but far more enhanced. He even healed from fatal wounds. He can also shoot strands of alien substance in the form of "webbing" and can turn his molecules into a watery substance as his skin is malleable in nature and can shape-shift. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = It is assumed, the same as a Symbiote. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Kron's unique power set, such as acidic blood and saliva, is a reference to the Xenomorphs. | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/master/ | Wikipedia = Kron Stone }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Web-Slinging Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antisocial personality disorder Category:Acid Generation Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Stone Family Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student Category:Wallcrawling Category:Poisonous Category:Organic Webbing Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration